Deseo
by TryToFixYou
Summary: Rachel descubre el lado sensible de Quinn, una charla, un par de besos y ya se desean ¿Qué pasara cuando el deseo pueda más que ellas y sus circunstancias? One-shot G!P


¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo así que... Estoy abierta a criticas y demás. Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Quinn Fabray capitana de las Cheerios se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, se veía segura de sí misma, aunque por dentro no lo era del todo trataba de disimular lo mejor posible, excepto con una persona: _Rachel Berry_. Una vez Rachel fue a su casa a hacer una tarea del Glee Club, Quinn se sentía un poco sola y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la diva podía ser alguien de confianza, así que en lugar de cantar se pusieron a hablar, hasta que las cosas se pusieron "_peligrosas_" según Quinn.

**Flashback **

_**Q:**_** Rachel yo… Siempre te he admirado, sabes? Vas a todos lados con esa confianza en ti misma, sin importar que se burlen de ti, es admirable.. Yo no puedo, lo tengo todo pero me falta sentirme bien conmigo misma.** _Decia Quinn sentada en su cama al lado de Rachel_

_**R**_**: Tu eres demasiado hermosa Quinn, probablemente la chica más linda que conozco, no es justo que te trates asi solo porque crees no consiguir a alguien que te amo realmente, cuando en realidad SI tienes a muchos.** _La morena la miraba fijamente_

_**Q:**_** Yo nunca voy a conseguir a alguien que me ame realmente tal y como soy. **

_**R**_**: Yo lo hago…** _Susurró bajando la mirada _

_**Q: **_**Yo no soy como las demás chicas Rachel.** _Decia suave, pero podía sentir la tensión entre ambas _

_**R:**_** Lo sé, eres mejor que todas.** _Dijo sensualmente_ _antes de acercarse a los labios de Quinn._

La rubia cerró los ojos ante el contacto con la morena. Ella lo deseaba desde hace tiempo, deseaba besar a Rachel Berry, pero nunca se imagino que pasaría en una situación así, en su cuarto, en _su cama, _antes de reaccionar ya estaba recostada en la cama con Rachel encima de ella. La morena tenía sus manos en la cara de la rubia mientras la besaba suave pero apasionadamente, Quinn subía sus manos por las piernas de Rachel _oh Dios_ sus piernas eran tan suaves, y esa falda súper corta de cuadros que tiene puesta _como me excita cuando se las pone _pensaba la capitana de las cheerios. Rachel soltó un gemido sin romper el beso cuando sintió una de las manos de la rubia colarse entre su falda y agarrar su trasero. Ninguna de las dos estaba consciente de lo que hacía, hasta que Rachel empezó a bajar su boca por el cuello de Quinn, la lamia y la besaba, la mordía, la rubia soltaba suspiros hasta que una de sus neuronas conecto con su sentido común y se dio cuenta de la situación: Rachel encima de ella besándola y moviéndose sexymente mientras el _miembro_ de Quinn dolía entre sus bóxers apretados buscando como levantarse más. Quinn se paró bruscamente dejando a Rachel con cara de confusión en la cama.

_**Q:**_** Y-yo… Rach.. V-voy..** _No lograba articular ninguna palabra_. **Voy al baño.** _Y salió caminando rápidamente _

_Estupida, tonta, Quinn eres una idiota, _se decía mentalmente mientras se lavaba la cara _Maldita Berry y sus estúpidas faldas cortas,_ pensaba mientras se bajaba el bóxer y veía su _erección_ la cual parecía no querer bajar. Bajó su mano y tomó su miembro para empezar a masturbarlo, _arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo_, apretándolo, moviendo su mano rápido y pensando en la escena que acababa de vivir en su baño.

_Rachel_

Gimió su nombre cuando salía el chorro de semen y trataba de estabilizarse después de un buen orgasmo, como otros muchos que había tenido al imaginarse a Rachel cabalgándola.

Lo que la rubia no sabía era que la morena estaba parada tras la puerta escuchando todo, sus suspiros y gemidos, pero en especial su nombre. A Rachel le había parecido raro eso, ya que por lo general, las mujeres no necesitaban entrar a los baños a masturbarse como lo hacían los hombres cuando las dejaban "_colgadas_", se hizo la desentendida y entro al cuarto de Quinn antes de que esta la descubriera en la puerta.

Enseguida la rubia salió del baño más relajada, en su cama estaba sentada Rachel con la mirada hacia el piso _adorable _pensó Quinn_. _

_**R:**_** Yo... Quinn lo siento. **

_**Q:**_** Rachel yo… Dejémoslo así, vale? Solo sigamos como estábamos antes.**

Dicho esto, Rachel salió de la casa de Quinn, no sin antes decirle que todo estaba bien, claro. La morena jamás arriesgaría su nueva amistad con Quinn.

**Fin del flashback**

Las cosas entra Quinn y Rachel no siguieron igual, es decir, aunque eran amigas SI, pero siempre que tenían oportunidad se besaban, Rachel con cada encuentro se ponía mas cachonda y mientras besaba a la rubia la empezaba a manosear, incluyendo _allí_ abajo disimuladamente. Eliminando todas sus sospechas de que realmente Quinn tenía un pene, no es como que le molestara, al contrario, la morena no era de esas que deseaba hacer tijeretas o esas cosas con una chica, claro, que con Quinn hubiese sido la excepción en todo caso.

Quinn había notado como Rachel la tocaba en sus encuentros y analizando todo se dio cuenta que lo más probable es que la diva supiera de su condición, y como notó que esta no la rechazo decidió darle paso libre y no comentar nada al respecto.

Ahora si, en lo que habíamos quedado. Quinn iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, pasando al lado de Rachel y dedicándole una mirada caliente, la morena por instinto se mordía su labio inferior _esa mirada _pensaba Rachel.

_**S:**_** ¡Dios Fabray cógetela de una buena vez!** _Decía Santana burlándose de la rubia._

**Q: ¡Santana! Podrías parar de una jodida vez, no es gracioso. **

**S: oh creeme que si lo es, RuPaul no puede quitar sus ojos de ti, y de **_**tu amiguito… Por cierto, **_**nunca me dijiste que le contarte acerca de eso. **

**Q: Nunca lo hice. **_**Se encogió de hombros**_**. Creo que se dio cuenta, porque ahora no deja de tocarme **_**ahí**_** cuando nos besamos. **

**S: ¿Entonces que estás esperando? ¡No puedo contigo!** _Gritaba la latina_

**Q: ¡Pues que me da miedo Santana! ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y… Si es virgen?** _Santana soltó una carcajada _

**S: ¿Berry virgen? ¡Y yo nunca le he metido los dedos a Brittany!**

**Q: Oh por Dios eres tan despreciable, ni siquiera sé porque te cuento. **

**S: Vale vale, ¿No has visto como Rachel se viste? Esas faldas de colegiala porno, esos suéteres pegados de estampado de reno, y esas medias que hacen que sus piernas se vean más largas de lo que son**. _Quinn le dio un golpe en el brazo_. **¿¡QUE!?** _Las dos se empezaron a reir._

Quinn se encontraba en el baño de las cheerios terminando de vestirse, su práctica había terminado y ya casi nadie quedaba en la escuela, ni en los baños. Las únicas clases a esa hora eran las practicas de porrista y el Glee club. Quinn había faltado a este último por su práctica. Unos pasos interrumpieron su momento de calma, se giro a ver quién era, un suspiro salió de ella, las dos últimas chicas que quedaban en el baño iban saliendo, pero a su vez una Rachel Berry entraba caminando por el pasillo del baño .

**Q: Rachel ¿Qué haces aquí?** _Decia en susurro_

**R: Quinn tranquila no hay nadie.** _La morena se acercaba más a ella_

**Q: Si, pero esas dos te vieron entr…** _Quinn no pudo terminar de hablar_

Rachel se abalanzó sobre la rubia uniendo sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión, la rubia no tardo en responder y llevo a Rachel hasta un cubículo, cerró la puerta por cualquier cosa y la apoyó contra esta, las dos se fundían en un beso con lengua gimiendo cada vez que podían por la excitación que este les provocaba, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Rachel levantaba levemente su pierna izquierda logrando hacer contacto con la de Quinn, que tenia la suya ubicada justo en el centro de la morena. Quinn empezó a acariciarla y en un movimiento alzo a Rachel, haciendo que esta colocara sus piernas alrededor de Quinn _estoy perdida_ pensaba la rubia.

Las dos estaban cada vez más excitadas, Rachel decidió bajar hacia el cuello de la rubia lamiéndolo y besándolo, llegando hasta su lóbulo y mordiéndolo "_Ahh_" soltó Quinn.

**Q: R-rach... Tenemos que parar **

**R: Uhmm **

La morena la ignoro y siguió en lo que estaba, esta vez bajando hasta la clavícula de Quinn, dejando besos sobre su uniforme y volviendo a su boca. Quinn estaba volviéndose loca, sentía que su erección era más que obvia y eso la asustaba teniendo en cuenta que Rachel estaba pegada a ella.

**Q: ¡Para! Y.. yo no puedo hacer esto.** _La rubia zafó a la morena, las dos se quedaron en silencio_

Quinn observaba a Rachel, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas rojas, sus pupilas tan dilatadas que el marrón de sus ojos era negro, _esta tan excitada_, _no la puedo dejar así, me mata dejarla así, _pensaba Quinn.

**R: Es por esto, verdad?** _Decía la morena mientras colaba su mano atrevidamente bajo la falda de cheerio de Quinn y agarraba con fuerza el miembro de la rubia_

**Q: Rachel..** _Gemia Quinn_

_**R:**_** A mí no me importa bebe.** _Decia sensualmente acercándose a los labios de la rubia _

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Quinn para perder todos sus sentidos y besar salvajemente a Rachel, esta volvió a colocar sus piernas alrededor de Quinn y entre caricias la rubia llevo sus manos al trasero de Rachel.

**Q: Tus… Faldas me ponen a… mil.** _Le decía a la morena entre besos_

Quinn empezó a quitar la blusa a Rachel dejándola en un sujetador negro de encaje, acto seguido la tocaba ahí, la besaba y la llevaba a otro mundo con sus caricias. Rachel se bajó de su agarre y comenzó a quitarle el uniforme de cheerio a Quinn, dejándola en sujetador y bóxer, la morena se lamio los labios al ver cuán erecto estaba el miembro de Quinn, se agarro y le bajó el bóxer.

**R: Oh Quinn ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he tocado imaginando como te siento dentro de mi?** _La rubia gimio, esas palabras la habían puesto tan caliente que pensó que se correría ahí mismo_

Rachel lo agarró y empezó a masturbar a Quinn con sus manos, para luego hacerlo con su boca _uhmm Quinn_ decía la morena. La porrista estaba fuera de control, movía sus caderas y con una mano empujaba la cabeza de Rachel, _se iba a correr_.

**R: uhmm sabes tan bien como lo imagine** _Decia la morena lamiendo todo el liquito del miembro de Quinn._

Quinn la agarró de los hombros subiéndola, quedado las dos del mismo tamaño, la volteo dejándola de espaldas a ella, su trasero pegaba con su miembro el cual se volvía a levantar. La rubia le daba besos en el cuello y succionaba el lóbulo de Rachel, acto seguido, fue bajando sus manos por el abdomen llegando a la su falda, metiendo sus manos dentro de ella y dentro de su _pantie. _Rachel dio un gemido al sentir los dedos de Quinn justo ahí, en su clítoris, _cariño estás tan humeda_ decía. La rubia empezó a trazar círculos en este, sintiendo como la morena se perdia en el placer, metió un dedo dentro de la diva escuchando como esta gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

**R: ¡Quinn te necesito bebé!** _Decía urgida_

Quinn la volteo, le subió la falda y le bajó las panties, en un momento la penetró, las dos soltaron un grito, Quinn empezó a moverse lentamente tratando de entrar completamente de Rachel, esta ya no podía mas y con sus manos empujo el trasero de la rubia para delante haciendo que la penetrara por completo, _muévete quinn _le ordenó Rachel, la rubia comenzó a embestirla las dos estaban cayendo a un abismo de pasión, se sentían en la gloria, sentir sus cuerpos unidos era lo que bastaba para saber que pertenecían juntas, ninguna de las dos había experimentado algo tan mágico. Quinn aumento las embestidas haciendo que Rachel le diera leves mordidas en su hombro, _más, más, más,_ gritaba Rachel.

**R: Quinn me… ¡Me corro!** _Quinn la penetro más rápido y más duro, necesitaban acabar juntas_

**Q&R: ¡Quinn! ¡Rachel!** _Dijeron al mismo tiempo que llegaban al orgasmo_

**R: Oh Dios, oh Dios**. _Gemía Rachel sintiendo como el semen caliente de Quinn escurría por sus muslos, haciéndola tener otro orgasmo._

**Q: t-te amo Rach.** _Decia Quinn escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la morena_

**R: Yo también cariño.** _Acariciaba la espalda de la rubia._

Ya vestidas, las dos salieron del cubículo del baño agarradas de la mano, _gracias _le susurraba Quinn a Rachel mientras se perdían en la puerta de la salida del baño.


End file.
